During the 3D-HEVC intra prediction process, the intra prediction mode decision is performed using all possible intra coding modes to find the one with the least rate distortion (RD) cost using a Lagrange multiplier. However, this technique results in extremely large computational complexity and limits the use of 3D-HEVC encoders and decoders in practical applications. Therefore, fast algorithms, which can reduce the complexity of intra decision without compromising coding efficiency, are very desirable for real-time implementation of 3D-HEVC encoders and decoders.